Be With You
by Massu Chan
Summary: The world where there were only her and him. The world which was separated from the world in which there were her family and friends. And she would keep waiting until both of the worlds could unite one day. For sure...SASUSAKU Semi-AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Ahem...**

**Just a little one-shot to get rid that stupid writer's block. I just furiously wrote it and published it without thoroughly editing it. **

**Enjoy!**

**O**

**BE WITH YOU**

**O**

**Stay with me…I want to hold your hands forever**

**O**

Sakura had awoken to the rapping sound of heavy rain pouring outside. She lied still on the bed, composing her breath and regaining her sense. After some times, she drew her body up into a sitting position, wincing slightly as she felt how sore her body was. The soreness that she fully knew she would feel, and secretly enjoyed, for it was a proof that what she had with him wasn't a dream. She turned her head. Her gaze soon landed on an alarm clock on the small bedside table.

It was 3.47 a.m.

So, she'd been asleep for only about one or two hours. Sakura sighed. Her medic instinct was screaming at her to just lie back on the bed and resumed her sleep. But she didn't feel like it. Besides, knowing what time it was right now, she had to leave in an hour or two if she wanted to get to Konoha on time. She couldn't risk herself of being overslept now, could she?

A long, pale, masculine arm snaked around her waist, interrupting her reverie. She turned to her right to look at him. He was still lying on his stomach with his head facing to her direction and eyes shut, though Sakura knew that he had awoken too.

"Hey," She greeted softly, "good morning."

"Hn, it's still early. Go back to sleep." He mumbled with eyes still shut.

Sakura smiled, reaching out a hand to brush his bangs gently. "You do that. I'm going to the bathroom."

A gasp escaped her mouth when his hand suddenly gripped her wrist tightly. A pair of onyx orbs now widely opened, gazing at her menacingly. "Don't." His voice was cold and sharp.

She sighed. "You know I have to, Sasuke kun. I've to comeback before somebody noticing my absence. You know how Ino always comes to my apartment in the morning to go to the hospital together. If she doesn't find me there, she would question me and wouldn't leave me alone til she gets the answer. I will never be able to lie to her, you know… "She said.

"Tch," Sasuke let go of her hand and rolled over. He raised himself before drape his right arm around her shoulder, pulling her and pressing her back to his hard chest. His other arm was absentmindedly caressed her left arm up and down gently making the girl sighed in contentment. Placing a chaste kiss on her head, he spoke, "I want you to stay." His voice was longing and needy.

Sakura smiled weakly at his words. She still could clearly remember that she had said those words to him too, that night when he left the village eight years ago. It was so ironic how their position had switched. He was now the one who asked her not to leave.

Slowly, Sakura turned to face him. She brushed his raven locks before softly tracing her fingers on his forehead down to his nose and to his lips before finally settling on his cheek, caressing it gently. He was so beautiful. For maybe million times, she thanked Kami for finally giving him to her embrace.

She loved him. She always did. No matter how his cold words always shattered her into pieces, no matter how his rejection always hurt her back then, she always loved him. Even after he'd gone to Orochimaru, no matter how everyone in the village hated him, no matter how most of all her fellow shinobi called him traitor, her feelings for him was unchanged and in fact, grew even more. What started as a childish crush now had turned into a true love which she wouldn't be able to live without.

The rain kept pouring outside when she felt a pair of soft lips pressed onto hers. She closed her eyes as their kiss got more passionate. She sighed softly into his mouth. Everytime he was kissing her, it never failed sending a jolt of excitement to her body. She would make sure she savoured every moment of this, for she hadn't know when she would feel it again.

Their kiss lasted for few minutes before they were forced to pulled away to catch their breaths. Eyes still locking into each other, they panted slightly.

"It's amazing how our kisses always made us see fireworks." Sakura smiled.

"Not us, just you." He smirked.

Sakura chuckled. "Ne, Sasuke kun?"

"Hn?"

"It is raining now."

"So?"

"Don't you remember? It was the rain that brought us to where we are now."

"And the cave…" He added.

"And your nasty wound too."

"And the cold…"

"And the fate…" Sakura concluded before once again sealed his mouth with hers.

**-O-**

It was a warm and good Sunday afternoon. Sakura was currently sitting on a coach in her living room, doing piles and piles of paperwork Tsunade assigned her and Shizune while the Godaime herself was out of village for kage business. Once in a while, she would stretch or just massaged her temple. Man, it was so tiring and boring. If it wouldn't for her dear shishou, she would have just ignored them and going out for a walk outside instead. Being Tsunade's apprentice had its price, surely.

A loud knock on the door interrupted her. Sakura stood up and walked to the door, silently thanking whoever it was that excused herself from her works. She swung the door opened to see a very happy-looking Yamanaka Ino standing on her door step. A very wide grin plastered on her face was proving that.

"Oh Forehead, you won't believe it!" Suddenly Ino hugged her tightly. Out of instinct, she hugged her best friend back with a puzzled expression clear on her face.

"I-Ino, what is it?"

Ino finally pulled away and her grin grew wider upon seeing Sakura's confused face. "Well, Shikamaru proposed to me just now."

Sakura gasped, "Really, Ino?"

Ino nodded excitedly.

"Oh my God!" Sakura hugged Ino again. "Congratulation, Pig. It's about the time."

"Damn right!" Ino laughed. "It took him five years before finally decided that I am indeed the one for him. That lazy ass!"

Sakura laughed. "I'm happy for you, Ino."

"I know, thank you." Ino smiled at her best friend genuinely, "Now, you're the one left, Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see… Ten Ten is married to Neji. Hinata too, is going to marry Naruto in two weeks. And now, I am engaged to the most gorgeous and genius Shikamaru. Don't you think it's time for you to move on and find someone for your self?" Ino paused for a while, studying Sakura's expression. "You're beautiful, Sakura. Many men would die for you, if you just open your heart for them."

Sakura looked down. That's exactly the same thing that her mother used to nag her about lately. Both Ino and her mother thought that she had to find a man that she loved and loved her back so that she would be happy. Little did they know, she did. She did find a man that she always loved. It never changed since she was little, in fact.

It's him. Always him…

"It's been about nine years…" Ino's voice brought Sakura back to the present. She looked up as Ino continued. "I know you still love him but you must face the reality. Open your eyes, he will never comeback." Ino took Sakura's hand in hers. "You deserved to be happy, Sakura…"

Sakura locked her gaze with Ino before she gave the blonde a weak smile. "I am happy with what I have now, Ino…"

Ino shook her head and sighed. Sakura was always so stubborn when it came to her feelings for that certain Uchiha. She would always love him and Ino was not sure if there's anyone could change that.

"Fine, then, Forehead, do whatever you want. We're always behind you. But in case you change your mind, just call me. I'll introduce you to all the hotties in town. You'll never regret it."

"Thanks Ino," Sakura nodded. "So, wanna come in and have some juice? I feel bad for letting a guest just standing outside."

Ino smiled. "Ah, maybe later, I still need to share the news with the others since I'm sure Shikamaru will feel so troublesome to do that." She looked over Sakura's shoulder into the house. Her eyes landed on the paperwork. "Besides, it seems you're busy at the moment. You should know that too much work will kill you…"

Sakura chose to ignore her and just laugh. She hugged Ino briefly, "Bye, Ino Pig"

"Bye, Forehead."

Sakura watched as Ino's figure finally out of sight. Quietly, she turned into the house and closed the door behind her. Leaning against it, Sakura let her body slumped down to the floor. She let out a heavy sigh and smiled a sad smile. Ino's words replaying in her ears.

'True,' She thought. 'Everyone seemed to have someone for them. Ten Ten, Hinata, and Ino… they had found their soul mate. And they too were so lucky that that soul mate of them were the ones they had loved since forever.

Why couldn't she be like them? Why it was so damn complicated with her and him?

A soft smiled lingered on her pretty face as she recalled her last meeting with Sasuke a week ago in that dingy little inn. Every second full of passion between a lover. Yeah, it was like a dream come true for her, that she and Sasuke were lovers for the past couple of years. Nobody knew about this, of course.

Sakura still clearly remembered the first time it was started. The first time she encountered him again after that last time in Orochimaru's lair. That time, she was on her way home after finishing her solo mission to gather some herbs in Sunagakure. The rain was pouring so heavily that it forced her to find a shelter. That's when she encountered him. In a cave that was supposed to be her protection from rain, she found him, alone without his team, as soaked as hers with a nasty large wound on his stomach.

Sakura knew that he was enemy but she couldn't help it. Her love for him had shut down all of her rational thoughts. She didn't think again and even didn't asked how he got that wound as she slowly, cautiously inched closer towards him. She stopped for a moment waiting for a sign of rejection. None. He was just sat there, leaning against the cave wall, looking at her in an unreadable expression. So, she did what she thought she should do.

She healed him and he let her.

Sakura swore she saw his lips tugged upwards a little as she finished healing him. Their eyes had locked and in that moment Sakura learned a lot about him.

He was lonely. He was lost. He was in pain. Enough reasons for Sakura to gently caress his cheek and, when he didn't resist, pull him into a loving embrace.

The rain was pouring even harder but neither cared. Sakura didn't know why he was acting so uncharacteristically towards her. Whether it was because she had practically saved his life or merely he was just in a desperate need of a company, she had no idea. But, for the first time, he didn't push her away. And she had decided, for the sake of that moment, she would savour each seconds with him. That's why she had smiled when he cupped her cheeks with both hands, silently asking her permission. She had smiled to show him. Her love was always reserved for him.

Then he kissed her, their first kiss. Slowly at first before turned more passionate, needier, and more desperate. As they both panting for air, eyes locked into each other, they knew. It was just the beginning.

So, that night, a year ago, in the rocky cold cave, Haruno Sakura had given her body and soul to Uchiha Sasuke. And she could only hope that he had done the same.

Since that day, until now, they found themselves meeting secretly in various possible places before finally settled in that dingy old little inn in a deserted village not very far from Konoha. The place was their safe haven. No one cared about them and vice versa. There, they would simply put everything but themselves aside. There were only them, Sasuke and Sakura.

It was heaven for Sakura, to be able to be with him. Though, still, she had to be careful so she didn't get caught. His current reputation as an Akatsuki member made her feelings towards him like a treason, a blasphemy. She didn't care though.

Sakura smiled again as she remembered how he had touched her, how he had looked at her with longing in his onyx eyes, how he had smiled at her, how he had made love to her... he loved her, she was sure of that.

And she was happy for that. Though sometimes it felt wasn't enough. Honestly, she wanted to be like her other friends. She wanted to tell them, proudly, that they were together. She wanted to tell her friends to just shut up and stop telling her to find someone because she had him by her side. Her one and only man.

If only he would just return to Konoha.

Sakura sighed. It had been years ago that she convinced herself to just give up her hope for him returning to Konoha. Besides, it's like there was a silent agreement between them not to talk about the matter. He said he was content with them right now. However, she couldn't deny it.

She wanted him here with her. No hiding. No lying. No acting.

Maybe there was still hope, she would find out soon…

**-O-**

A month later, Sakura found herself in that certain inn again. In his embrace again. Currently, they were lying on the bed, enjoying each other's company.

"Ino and Shikamaru are going to get marry next week." She said.

"Hn, good for them."

"It's good to be married, don't you think?"

Sakura didn't need to look at his face to know that her words had caught him off guard. She could feel his body tensed and his hand stopped rubbing circle on her belly.

She took a deep breath before slowly turning to look at him. His stoic mask had returned to his face with those pair of onyx orbs staring intently at her, anticipating what she would say next. She knew that he knew what this was all about. Sakura had decided, she would try once again.

"Do you love me, Sasuke kun?"

"You know I do."

"Then comeback with me?"

There's an eerie silence between them with his gaze felt like burning her. But she wasn't about to back away and he knew it. She watched as he slowly reached out and pulled her to him once again.

"I will die..." His voiced was barely a whisper, full of bitterness and sadness.

Sakura smiled bitterly to his chest. Too true. If he returned to Konoha, they wouldn't let him just get away freely. There's a price to pay for his actions. Death penalty for him wouldn't be impossible. But still, the egoistic part of her couldn't stop hoping.

"I just want to be with you, Sasuke kun…" She said softly.

Sakura felt him pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. A rare, full of love gaze settled on her.

"Ne, if someday…" She began, looking straightly at his eyes, "If someday there was a chance, would you really comeback?"

"Would you really wait for me?"

She nodded.

"Hn…" He smiled. His eyes told it all. He said yes. And he didn't need to say the reason out loud.

'I too want to be with you…'

She smiled. Guess it couldn't be helped. She should just be more patient. For now, yes, for now, she would just accept it. The world where there were only her and him. The world which was separated from the world in which there were her friends and family. And she would keep waiting… until both of the worlds could unite one day. One day for sure…

To be with you…

Forever and ever…

** -OWARI- **

**Hmm, I see there's a hole to continue this story. But I dunno, maybe if I have some muses and more time to write. XD **

**I still have one story unfinished. That's my priority.**

**Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to leave your comment, or maybe an idea or two to help me continuing it lol**

**Have a good day to you, Dear Readers!**

**All hail the God of writing! Please, kill that pest called writer's block!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, finally I wrote this continuation of 'Be With You'. Hope you enjoy reading it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**In this story, Tsunade is in coma and Danzo is made the fifth Hokage (Just like in the manga).**

**O**

**BE WITH YOU**

**O**

**You stand by me. I'm forever yours faithfully.**

**O**

Sakura had just got dressed and got ready. She watched that Sasuke too was already in his full attire. She smiled at him warmly and said, "I hate that it's time for us to leave. But I hope I'll see you soon."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while as he stared at her smiling face solemnly.

"I'm going to miss you so much, as always, Sasuke kun."

"Don't do that."

"Eh?"

"Don't wait for me."

Sakura looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?" She asked. "You said that as if you didn't plan to see me again."

"Maybe."

"W-what?" She spluttered, hoping that she misheard. "What do you mean?"

Her answer was just a long pause from him.

"Sasuke kun, answer me!" Sakura pulled his arm roughly to make him facing her.

He scowled at that but still didn't say anything.

"Please, answer me. What do you mean 'maybe'? Are you really planning not to see me again?"

Sasuke kept silent as he scrutinized her face. Her emerald eyes were big, focused on his face. They were like a window to her soul. Through them right now he could tell that she was confused. And was that fear and panic he saw there too? Was the idea of him planning not to see her anymore scared her so?

A warm feeling washed over him at the idea. And Sasuke decided that maybe it was best to tell her.

He took a deep breath, "Listen, Sakura," He began. "I have a mission to kill a certain man." He paused. "I said 'maybe' because I'm not sure myself whether I'd be able to see you again or not after I confront him." He sighed, "He's a very powerful man."

"Are you trying to say that there's a possibility you wouldn't be able to win? For him to defeat you and… kill you instead?"

"He'll die by my hands. I can guarantee that." He said firmly.

"But there's no guarantee that you wouldn't get killed too."

"Sakura-"

"Don't do it!" She looked at him. "Don't kill him! Whoever he is, just forget about him!"

She could see his body stiffened at her words.

"I can't." He looked away from her. "I have to kill him. I wanna kill him." He said through gritted teeth and clenched his fists.

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke's expression as he said those last two sentences were very dark, full of malice and cold. She could see that hatred had consumed every fiber of his body. It was there once again. The old Sasuke who only knew hatred and revenge; only now it felt like those negative feelings were intensified ten folds within him.

She didn't like that.

"S-Sasuke kun…" Softly she grasped his hand and held it tightly. Their eyes locked and she saw that his eyes widened for a second before finally softened. He reached up and stroke her cheek gently, before continued to speak again.

"It's my final mission, Sakura." He said softly. "I have to do this… to be free."

Sakura closed her eyes as she let his words sank in. 'To be free'… To start a new…

She opened her eyes again to find Sasuke was smiling softly at her. Her tears were soon flooding involuntarily but she quickly wiped them with the back of her hands. She couldn't stop him.

She shouldn't.

Sakura inhaled deeply and smiled at him, albeit a bit sadly, "I'll be here, Sasuke kun." She said. "I'll always be here for you."

He nodded and embraced her on his arms as she clung to his body tightly.

"Thank you, Sakura."

A loud sob was only his answer.

Sakura was sitting on the bathroom floor. Her head over the toilet with both hands gripped its sides tightly. Her face was pale. She was panting slightly.

This morning she had thrown up again.

Sakura coughed and flushed the toilet before slowly dragged her body to sit straighter. She exhaled heavily. This was another morning with her waking up and then throwing up in the bathroom.

It seemed that vomiting was her daily morning routine for these past couple of months and she knew perfectly why.

She was pregnant.

Sakura looked down at her belly and gently rubbed it in circle. It sure grew bigger everyday. She wondered when her mother and friends would notice her current condition since right now they all were still completely oblivious about it. Well, sure once her mother had asked why she looked pale and easily got tired than usual. Her mother had asked in worried whether she was sick but her mother then stopped probing about her condition when Sakura had firmly told her that she was just too tired. Meanwhile, no one of her friends, even Ino whom she's closest with, noticed.

Sakura took a deep breath. She knew that it would get harder to hide her pregnancy from everybody especially since her belly would be bigger and bigger as the baby grew within her. But for now, at least, she didn't want to tell them yet, especially not until she saw him again, in flesh and blood, all healthy and lively. Then she told him this happy news first.

It had been about two months since their last intimate meeting and still there's no word from him or did she hear about his whereabouts. Still clear in her mind, what he said two months ago. And everytime she remember that, her tears always returned to wet her cheeks.

What if he really died?

Sakura shook her head. She shouldn't think of that. 'Sasuke was a remarkable shinobi. He could do it.' were the sentences she always chanted whenever that fear of losing him consumed her being.

But why there wasn't any news from him until now?

Sakura once again shook her head, dismissing the worst ideas that the little voice in the back of her mind provided. Sasuke was alive. She believed him.

Oh Kami, please protect Sasuke wherever he was.

A wave of nausea washed over her again. She hastily threw herself over the toilet and vomited. She flushed the toilet as she finished then stood up to walk to the sink. Sakura looked at her reflection on the mirror and cringed. Her face was pale and her hair was messy. And also her head was pounding like crazy.

She moaned slightly as she rubbed her temples. Lucky that she got the afternoon shift in the hospital today. She might be able to catch some more sleeps for an hour or two.

It was her day off, a few days later, when suddenly Naruto came to her apartment, demanding that she came with him to the hospital. She had asked him why and his answer was short, "We got Sasuke." That's all he said but that's enough to make her rushing like crazy all the way to the hospital, even leaving Naruto behind.

When she got to the hospital she saw that Kakashi, Shizune, and Shikamaru were already there. Wasting no time, she ran to Shizune and asked for him frantically. The older medic gave her a knowing look before then escorted her to the emergency room, much to her worried, where he was.

A gasp of shock escaped her lips upon seeing his condition. He was pale and unconscious. His head and torso were bandaged. Nasty bruises marked almost all over his body. He looked like dead.

"Kami…" She muttered as her eyes settled on his face. His lips were slightly swollen and quite a large gash settled on the left cheek of his beautiful face.

Sakura reached out and traced along the scar. When she prayed to the God that she wanted to see him again, she didn't mean it to be like this. Not with him unconscious and dying.

A sound of door opening echoed in the small sterile room. Hastily Sakura wiped away her tears and turned to face the person. It was Shizune.

The older medic stood next to her, eyes lingered on the battered body of the Uchiha. "Your time is up, Sakura. Come on."

"What happened to him actually, Shizune senpai?" Sakura asked. Her voice was almost a whisper.

Shizune heaved a heavy sigh, "He killed the Hokage."

Her eyes widened, "He fought Danzo and killed him?"

Shizune nodded, "You can ask Kakashi for further details. He's the one who found Sasuke san."

The rosette haired kunoichi nodded, "Will he be alright, senpai?"

"Sasuke san lost so much blood. His rib and his left arm are broken badly. There's also a strong possibility that he will have concussion seeing that he received a heavy blow on his head."

Sakura's looked at Shizune dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Sasuke san is strong. He'll survive and recover." Shizune gently grasped Sakura's hand. "Now come on, let's get out."

It took three days before finally Sasuke was moved out of the Emergency Room and his condition was kept stable though he was still unconscious. And Sakura kept being by his side ever since. When Sakura wasn't working on her shift, she was on his room acting as his personal nurse.

It had been a week and Sakura didn't go home unless it was for changing her clothes and it had started to worry her friends, especially Ino and Naruto. Not once they confronted her and asked her to just go home and rest, said that she would make herself as sick as Sasuke if she was still so stubborn to stay in the hospital. But then the pinkette would only answer them with a smile. Everytime they asked her, she would reassure them that she's doing just fine by sleeping on the hospital bed and eating the hospital food.

However, Ino and Naruto were persistent. They non-stop telling her to go home, eat some 'real' food, got freshened up, and recharge her energy on her comfy bed. Exactly the twelfth day since Sasuke was taken to the hospital, finally Sakura complied. She admitted that her two best friends were right. For her own health, and the baby too she mentally added, she would just go home for a day and then returned the next day.

So with that thought, albeit a bit hesitantly, she kissed Sasuke's bandaged-forehead and murmured 'I'll be back tomorrow' to him and then went home. A long hot bath was feeling wonderful and relaxing. Sakura found herself sleeping very nicely that night that when she woke up, she found it was almost mid-day.

She got up and took a shower quickly then got dressed and went to the hospital, straight to Sasuke's room. She had a night shift today, so she would be able to be with him until then.

She smiled in anticipation to see him again when she arrived in front of Sasuke's room.

Didn't bother to knock on the door, Sakura quickly opened it and entered. She stopped in surprised when she saw Sasuke was in a sitting position on the bed. His head turned to see outside of the window.

A relief and happy smile formed on her face. "Sasuke kun, you're awake. Thank Kami." She quickly made her way and stood besides his bed. Sakura inched closer to the bed and took his hand on hers, "I'm so happy."

Sasuke turned his head slowly to look at her and then his eyes fixed on their conjoining hand. "Sakura…" His voice was hoarse yet Sakura felt warmth radiating from it. He looked at her intensely yet lovingly. He missed her so much, she knew that for she was feeling the same right now.

"Sakura…" He said her name one more time and that was her undoing. She flung herself to hold him although very carefully so that she wouldn't crush his injured body. She let her tears flowing freely this time.

"I miss you so much, Sasuke kun! Thank Kami, I thought… I thought I would never see you again." She said between her sobs.

Sasuke looked down and encircled her body as best as he could with his good hand. He couldn't reply to that because to be honest, that time when his body finally couldn't take his fatigue anymore and finally succumbed to the world of unconsciousness right after he had stabbed Danzo with his katana and watched as the old man breathed his last breath, he thought he definitely would die that time. He thought he would never see her again.

"Don't ever do that again, you jerk! Never ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry…" He whispered softly, "I'm sorry for making you worried."

Sakura entangled herself from him. Smiling softly, she then leaned forward and kissed him gently. When she pulled away, she then asked him softly, "Stay with me now?"

Those emerald eyes, those big, emerald eyes of hers were looking at him once more. Only this time, instead of confusion and fear, he found love and hope, much of them, in there. Love and hope that he knew she reserved only for him.

"Stay with me now, Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke took her hand and kissed it softly. He was sure that they would have a rocky road ahead of them. Their world definitely wouldn't be all flowers and laughter. But if she was with him… and he was with her…

Then they'd be okay.

"Stay with you, Sakura."

Seeing her smile right now, Sasuke thought, yeah they'd be okay.

**That's it. The chapter 2 of 'Be With You'. There's still one more chapter to go, the finale, the conclusion xD. **

**Thank you so much for reading :D**

**See ya!**


End file.
